We propose to develop accurate models of the electrical properties of the human head. The Physical Head Model will be constructed with layers of conductive plastics varying in electrical resistivity. Imbedded current sources will be driven through a computer interface. The source waveforms will include representations of actual EEG data corresponding to different physiological states, computed waveforms will include representations of actual EEG data corresponding to different physiological states, computed waveforms with known statistical variation in both time and space, and waveforms generated by mathematical models of neocortical dynamic function. The Digital Head Model will simulate the physical model, and it will allow exploration of a variety of source geometries and head tissue conductivities. The Digital Head Model will include anatomical registration procedures to facilitate forward modeling with neuroimaging data such as from the BrainMap database. The Head Models will provide critical tests of the validity of present and future source localization methods. These Models will form a basis for interactive training programs in human brain electrophysiology for both research and clinical settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: In addition to use in research laboratories, the simulations will support training curricular for neurology residence programs., cognitive neuroscience graduate programs, and neuroscience undergraduate courses.